This application relates to a knife sharpener and a method of sharpening knives. The above noted parent applications describe in detail such a knife sharpener which has been found to be particularly effective. Such sharpener includes a pre-sharpening section and two honing sections. A rotatably mounted disk having abrasive particles thereon is used in the pre-sharpening section, while each honing section includes a sharpening member having abrasive particles wherein the sharpening member is orbitally driven. The present invention is directed to the honing sections with respect to the orbitally driven sharpening members.